Jesse Ridgway
"Hey there, Juggies. It's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here..." --- Jesse Ridgway Jesse Tyler Ridgway (* 29. September 1992), besser bekannt als McJuggerNuggets oder Psycho Kid, ist der Hauptprotagonist der "Psycho"-Serie und ein Hauptantagonist der BigBrudda-Serie. Er ist ein engagierter Gamer, was bei seinem Vater nicht gut ankommt, der eher will, dass Jesse einen Job bekommen soll und aufhören soll, Videospiele zu spielen (was momentan nicht funktioniert), was eine Ursache von Jesse's Zorn ist. Das führt dazu, dass seine Habseligkeiten von seinem Vater kaputtgemacht werden. Er spielt auch Videospiele und lädt Sketche auf seinem YouTube Kanal hoch, der über 1.700.000 Abonnenten zählt. Biografie Die frühen Jahre Jesse wurde am 29. September 1992 geboren. Was nach seiner Geburt passiert ist, ist meistens nicht bekannt. Allerdings gibt Jesse zu, dass sein traumatisierendstes Lebensjahr war sein achtes (2000-2001). Ein tader, fettleibiger Jesse musste auf den Rollstuhl nachdem er anfing, in Asphalt einzusinken. Im gleichen Jahr wurde er von einem wilden Fred, einem seiner Kindheitshunde, angegriffen. Er wurde nach beiden Unfällen ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Aufstieg Bescheidene Anfänge Jesse startete seinen YouTube-Kanal "McJuggerNuggets" am 9. Dezember 2006. Er kam auf den Name "McJuggerNuggets", bei einem HALO Abend mit seinen Freunden. Davor hatte er McChicken Nuggets. Er nannte seinen Kanal "McJuggerNuggets" und hat kurz darauf angefangen, einige Videos zu machen. Das war die Zeit, als seine Familie den sehr langsamen Aufstieg des Kanals unterstützt hat. Die "Psycho"-Serie 2012, kurz vor Weihnachten, wurde Jesses Xbox von seinem Vater in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox zerstört. Nachdem er sah, dass das Video von Jeffrey, seinem Bruder, auf YouTube gestellt wurde, erpresste Jesse ihn und drohte ihm, seinem Vater das Video zu zeigen. Das führte dazu, dass in Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout Jeffrey seine Kamera zerschmetterte, was später zu Psycho Dad Axes Laptop führte. Gehirnerschütterung Anfang 2014 bekam Jesse eine traumatische Gehirnerschütterung, während er einen Sketch namens "21 Shots" filmte. Dies hatte eine große Auswirkung auf Jesses Leben. Ende 2014 beschrieb er das Jahr als das verrückteste seines Lebens. Der Konflikt mit Psycho Dad Jobsorgen Am 11. Juli 2014 hat sich Jeffrey entschieden, aus Spaß ein paar Haare von Jesse abzuschneiden, was zu'' Psycho Brother Clips Head'' führte. Jetzt ist es 3 Monate her, seitdem Jesse das College absolviert hatte. Sein Vater meinte, dass er mit dem Gaming aufhören und sich einen Job suchen sollte. Er überfuhr die Spiele mit einem Rasenmäher in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, seinem bisher bekanntesten Video mit über 20 Millionen Klicks. Ein paar Wochen später bekam Jesse Gamingverbot, und wurde von seinem Bruder gefunden, wie er Gameboy mit seinem Freund Buzz spielt. Jeffrey erzählte es seinem Vater, was zu einem großen Streit zwischen Jesse und seinem Vater führte. Schließlich zerschlägt Jesse den Fernseher seines Vaters mit einem Baseball-Schläger in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. Er ist dann kurz ausgezogen und kam eventuell wieder zurück. Während dem gleichen Gamingverbot ging Jesse in die Garage, um Halo Reach entfernt von seiner Familie zu spielen, allerdings findet sein Vater durch Jeffrey heraus, dass er Xbox spielt und wirft die Xbox in den Pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Jesse ging dann zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch, lässt aber auch seine Xbox 360 reparieren. Er wurde jedoch mit der Xbox von seinem Vater entdeckt, und er wirft sie durch das Autofenster, als er herausfindet, dass Jesse das Geld von seiner Mutter hat in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. Sein Vater, Jeffrey und Jesses Freund Zach Cornaster (auch bekannt als Corn) kommen in der Halloween-Nacht in sein Zimmer, bespritzen ihn mit Ketchup und lassen eine Kettensäge laufen, um ihn denken zu lassen, dass er aufgesägt wurde in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. Jesse entschied sich, sie zurück zu pranken in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, allerdings führt es dazu, dass sein Vater seine Xbox One mit dem Vorschlaghammer zerstört hat. Es gab einen großen Streit am Erntedankfest, was dazu führte, dass Jesse die Tische umklappte und Kuchen auf seinen Vater warf in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. 1,5 Wochen später entschied Jesse sich, sich bei der Familie zu entschuldigen in Psycho Family Apology, allerdings sagt sein Vater "Erwarte dieses Jahr auch nichts für Weihnachten", was zu Empörung auf Jesses Seite führte, dass er nichts für Weihnachten bekomme, obwohl er eine Menge in seiner Nebenserie Fan Mail Monday bekam, die nicht lange vor der Entschuldigung startete. Am Weihnachtsmorgen bekam Jesse ein Rentiergeweih, während Jeffrey eine Xbox One bekam. Jesse zündete den Baum an, da er die Wii U nicht bekam in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. Seine Mutter gab ihm schließlich noch eine am Ende des Videos. Jesse vs Psycho Dad vs Psycho Brother Jesse sang eine Songparodie von South Park in einem seiner Livestreams, während er sich über seinen Vater lustig macht, unwissend, dass sein Vater zusieht. Er kam schließlich rein, nahm den Monitor und zerstörte ihn in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. Ein paar Wochen später, streiteten Jeffrey und seine Freundin Kate darüber, wie faul er doch ist, und Jesse filmte es. Kate zerbroch daraufhin Jeffreys Tablet an der Ecke einer Wand in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. Ein paar Tage später machte Jesse ein Feiervideo für 500.000 Abonnenten, aber Jeffrey ruinierte es, indem er sich Jesses YouTube Play Button für 100.000 Abonnenten nimmt, was in einem Streit zwischen den beiden führte, was daraufhin dazu führte, dass deren Vater Jesses Play-Button zerschmettert in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button. Jesse und sein Vater wurden eingeladen, um in der Fernsehsendung "Virtually Famous" in London aufzutreten, wegen der Psycho-Serie. Eines Tages blieb Jesse im Hotel und spielte DS, während sein Vater zur Besichtigung ging. Sie kamen in einen Streit und sein Vater zerstampft den DS in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Jeffrey wollte Payback wegen dem iPad-Video, also sagte er Jesse, dass ein neuer Play-Button auf der Veranda war, aber da war keiner. Jesse wurde ausgesperrt nachdem er hinausging in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. Verbannung Trophäen/Wii U-Vorfall Im April planten Jeffrey und Jesse ein Revanche-Video für die Playbutton-Zerstörung. Sie wollten einige der Baseballtrophäen von deren Vater zerstören. Jesse und Jeffrey hatten einen Plan. Sie räumten die Trophäen in eine Box und sind rausgegangen, wo deren Vater Burger grillte. Jesse sagt: "Erinnerst du dich, als du meinen YouTube Play Button zerstört hast?" und zerstört die erste Trophäe. Nachdem er weitere Trophäen zerstört hat, geht sein Vater ins Haus, holt sich die Wii U und verbrennt sie in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U und schmeißt Jesse aus dem Haus. Nach Jesses Exil lud er tägliche Vlogs hoch. Seine Mutter und Jeffrey brachten ihm Essen und Kleidung zu seinem Zelt/Garage, während Jeffrey immer unsicherer wird. Jesse nennt das Zelt "Eagles Landing". Jeffrey gab Jesse auch seinen alten Laptop, sodass er weiterhin Videos hochladen kann. Jesse konnte auch Elektrizität bekommen dank einem Freund namens Mr. H, der ihm einen Generator auslieh, während er im Zelt lebte. Er kaufte mehr Vorräte für sein Zelt, u.a. eine Xbox 360 und einen Fernseher und er schlich sich ins Haus, um sich sein Skyrim-Spiel zu holen. Allerdings entdeckt ihn Jeffrey und holt seinen Vater. Zerstörung von Eagles Landing Am 11. April 2015 wachte Jesse auf, um rauszufinden, dass das Kabel nicht eingesteckt war. Er fand eine Nachricht von seinem Vater, in der steht: "Jesse, dein Feuer letzte Nacht war nicht sicher. Ich war heute Morgen bei deinem Zelt und habe festgestellt, dass du unseren Strom benutzt. Ich habe das Kabel zur Garage verfolgt und herausgesteckt. Dieses Verhalten ist nicht erlaubt. Und wessen GENERATOR ist das??? Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du wiederholt unseren Strom klaust, gibt es Konsequenzen! Du bist in einem Zelt, also verhalte dich so. Hör auf zu zocken, SUCH DIR EINEN JOB UND BESORG DIR EINE WOHNUNG!!!" Später benutzte er den Generator. In der gleichen Nacht postete er einen Tweet: "Favorisiert, wenn wir uns stellen sollen und kämpfen. Retweetet, wenn wir das Zelt verschieben sollen. #DecideMyFate" Er hat auch ein Video dazu hochgeladen. Schließlich steckte er doch das Kabel ein, allerdings kam am nächsten Tag sein Vater und bulldozerte sein gesamtes Zelt mit einem Traktor in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. Alles im Zelt war entweder zerstört oder schwer beschädigt. Niederlassung bei Zack Dingler Nachdem Eagles Landing zerstört wurde, ging Jesse zu Zacks Haus. Er hat nie Zack oder seine Familie gesehen, allerdings sieht man Zack in ein paar von Jesses älteren Videos. Allerdings entschied er sich nach 3 Tagen, wo anders hinzugehen. Seine Eltern waren nicht drauf vorbereitet, Zack selbst fand es auch nicht so toll, in den Weg zu kommen, deswegen machte Jesse ein paar Vlogs, in denen er Zuschauer fragte, ob er zu seiner Freundin Juliette Reilly gehen sollte. Kurz darauf fuhr er nach Pennsylvania. Niederlassung bei Juliette Reilly Bei Juliette fühlte sich Jesse mehr geliebt und zuhause als irgendwo anders, wo er vorher war. Er schlief auf einer Luftmatratze in ihrem Zimmer, und wenn sie zum Unterricht musste, sah er sich im Campus um. Er bekam ein Angebot von seinem Onkel Larry Abraham, dass er bei ihm bleiben kann. Er fragte auf Twitter/YouTube, ob er zurück zu Zacks Haus soll oder zu Onkel Larry. Er geht schließlich zu Larrys Haus. Niederlassung beim Abraham-Haushalt Als er bei Larrys Haus ankam, wurde Jesse von seinem Onkel begrüßt, ein Bier in der Hand haltend. Nachdem er ein bisschen über Regeln und Katzen redete, redete Jesse ein wenig mit seinem Cousin Tom Abraham. Larry lud ihn eines Tages ein, zur Arbeit zu kommen, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Mutter T-Shirts machte, um sie den "Juggies" zu verkaufen. Sie kamen nach Hause und fanden eine Voicemail von Jeffrey Sr., welche besagt, dass Jesse nicht in Larrys Haus sein sollte. Jesse musste dann raus in ein Zelt namens "Phoenix Landing". Jeffreys Aufgang Währenddessen paintballte Jeffrey Jesses Zelt, allerdings wurde im Prozess seine Kameralinse zerstört. Als Revanche zerstörte er all die restlichen Trophäen in JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge) und beschuldigt Jesse. Nachdem Jesses Vater die Trophäen fand, ging er zu Larrys Haus und zerstörte einen von zwei DS Lites aus Fan Mail Mondays. Larry verteidigte Jesse, indem er sagte, dass Jesse unschuldig war, und dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass Jeffrey es getan hatte. Jesses Vater warf einen Stuhl auf den Boden und Larry drohte ihm, dass er die Polizei holen würde, wenn er nicht gehen würde in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. Am 26. April kam Jesse in Larrys Wohnmobil. Er und Larry fanden das Video von Jeffrey Jr., in dem er die Trophäen zerschlug und dachte sich einen Plan aus, wie er zurück ins Haus kommen würde. Er beauftragte die Juggies, eine Ansprache zu machen. Am nächsten Tag erreichte Jesses Kanal (nach 8 Jahren) endlich 1.000.000 Juggies/Abonnenten. Die Heimkehr Am 1. Mai 2015 wurde Jesse von Jeffrey gekidnapped und zum Ridgway-Haushalt gefahren. Jesse zeigte seinem Vater das Juggies Unite-Video und wie Jeffrey Jr. seine Kindheitsbaseballtrophäen zerschlug. Nach einem Ruhemoment ließ er Jesse wieder zurück ins Haus, unter den Bedingungen, dass er für seinen Vater kostenlos arbeitet und Miete bezahlt. Allerdings bekommt Jeffrey seine Kamera zerstört, dafür, dass er Jesse beschuldigt. Am 5. Mai 2015 wurden Jesse, seine Familie (außer Jeffrey, da er weg war) und seine Freundin Juliette ge"swatted". Finanzierungskämpfe/Gefängnisverschwörung "Ich spiele Grand Theft Auto, ich weiß, wie das funktioniert!" Nach dem Swatting musste Jesse, egal wie viel Geld es ist, Miete bezahlen. Am 21. Mai 2015 wurde Jesse anscheinend festgenommen, während er in einem Laden ausrastete. Jesse entschuldigte sich bein dem Laden und redete mit Joan, der Mutter des Ladenbesitzers. Nachdem sie sagte, dass sie nicht die Polizei rief, deckte Jesses Mutter Theresa auf, dass die Festnahme von seinem Vater und seinem spitzbübischen Bruder eingerichtet wurde. Ein Streit kam in einer Therapiesitzung eine Woche später auf. Um diese Zeit vertrugen sich Jesse und Zachary Cornatzer, welche seit den Events von Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party nicht mehr redeten. Jesse startete, T-Shirts zu machen. Allerdings war sein Fehler das Riskieren, für kurze Zeit "Psycho Dad"-T-Shirts zu machen, welche ausschließlich für den Vatertag waren. Jeffrey Sr. fand das heraus und vergrub seine Videospiele. Jesse war auf der E3 in Los Angeles. Als er zurückkam, war es bereits Vatertag. Jesse ging zurück zum Loch, in dem die Videospiele waren (er hat einige Spiele vor der E3 herausgegraben), allerdings wurde das Loch gefüllt. Jesse und Jeffrey gaben ihrem Vater einen Grill für den Vatertag, doch die drei wurden in einem Argument verwickelt. Jeffrey Sr. deckte auf, dass während Jesse auf der E3 war, sein Vater all die Videospiele schöpfte. Jesse vs Jeffrey Prankwar Später ging Jesse geheim auf Jeffreys Computer und lud ein Prank-Video (MCJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER!) auf BigBrudda hoch, um Jeffrey zu sagen, dass er seinen PC nicht anlassen sollte. Seitdem formte sich die Beziehung zwischen Jesse und Jeffrey in einen Prankwar. Jeffrey unterbrach Jesses Livestream, indem er sein Zimmer mit Rauch füllt in Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream. Operation Orange Crush Am 19. August 2015 stahl Jesse den Schlüssel von Jeffrey Sr's Bagger mit Corn und Beth. Am 20. August überfielen sie den Bagger, allerdings wurden sie von Jeffrey Sr. entdeckt. Jesse formte einen Bund mit Larry Abraham. Sie planten Revanche gegen Jeffrey nach den Events der "WEEK OF TERROR". Am 21. August kamen Larry und Corn zu Jesses Haus. Corn schaffte es, Jeffrey rauszuholen und ihn zuschauen zu lassen, wie seine PS4 überfahren wird. Allerdings revanchiert sich Jeffrey schnell, indem er den Truck paintballt, allerdings schaffen es Jesse, Larry und Corn, zu flüchten. Die drei stoppen auf der Straße und schlagen die PS4 in Stücke. Als Revanche stahl Jeffrey zwei PS4s und eine Xbox One, die Jesse für ein Giveaway aufhob, und er nannte die PlayStations nun seine. Allerdings schaffen es Jesse und Larry, die Konsolen zurückzugeben. Larry sicherte Jesses Zimmer mit einem Riegel. Jeffreys Revanche Jeffrey hat geheim den Riegelschlüssel gestohlen und Jesse eingesperrt. Obwohl er dachte, dass er keinen zweiten Schlüssel habe, musste Jesse durch das Fenster, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Jeffrey sagt Jesse nicht, wo der Schlüssel ist und Jesse nennt ihn nun einen Bösewicht. Ein paar Tage später ruft Jesse Larry an, und fragt ihn, ob er den zweiten Schlüssel hat. Allerdings sagt Larry, dass er ihn an Jesses Autoschlüsselanhänger gehängt hat. Jesse sperrt seine Tür auf und singt Hallelujah, um zu feiern. Jesses Revanche "Ich habe es dir gerade gesagt, warum, damit dieser Mutterficker nicht in mein Zimmer kommen kann!" Er tötet Jeffrey Sr. und flüchtet in die Schweiz. Personalität Laut seinen Abonnenten ist Jesse ein fauler Student, der Videospiele liebt. Deswegen gibt es in den "Psycho"-Videos meistens die Zerstörung, Beschädigung oder Konflikt über Videospiele. Jesse ist auch ein Ziel für Verrat. Tom hat Jesse einmal verraten, während Corn Jesse zweimal verraten hat. Dinge, die er bisher zerstört/unterbrochen hat *(Baseballschläger) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's Fernseher *(Zerschlagen) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's Trophäen *(Umgeworfen) Jeffrey Ridgway Sr's Grill *(Ruiniert) Erntedankfest *(Verbrannt) Weihnachtsbaum *(Durchnässt) Jeffreys Kameralinse *(Unterbrochen) Osterfest *(Vandalismus) Voro's Plumbing Store *(Zerrissen) Jede Menge Klamotten *(Zerschlagen) BigBruddas silberner Play Button (welcher eigentlich sein eigener Play Button ist) *(Unfall) Larrys Wohnmobiltür (er versuchte, Jeffrey wegzuschubsen und zerbricht aus Versehen die Tür) *(Zerkleinert, Baseballschläger, geschleppt) Jeffreys PlayStation 4 Serien *McJuggerNuggets Movie Madness (MMM) (seit 1.7.2015) *Die "Psycho"-Serie (seit 22.12.2012) *KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES) (1.4.2015 - 1.5.2015) *Fan Mail Monday (seit 8.12.2014) *The Juggies Powwow (seit 5.10.2014) *Everyday Situations (20.1.2014 - 25.1.2015) *Rule 19 (5.6.2012 - 21.9.2012) *The G.A.M.E. (21.3.2010 - 1.4.2012) *Overachievers (15.2.2009 - 12.7.2009) Bekannte Aufenthalte *Ridgway-Haushalt (1992 - 31.3.2015 (Von Psycho Dad rausgeschmissen für das Zerstören seiner 2-3 Jahrzehnte alten Trophäen)) *Eagles Landing (2.4.2015 - 12.4.2015 (Zelt überfahren von Psycho Dad)) *Zacks Haus (12.4.2015 - 15.4.2015 (Er ging zu Juliettes Haus)) *Juliettes Haus (15.4.2015 - 22.4.2015 (Er ging zu Larrys Haus)) *Larrys Haus/Wohnmobil/Phoenix Landing/Juggies Lounge (22.4.2015 - 1.5.2015 (Im Wohnwagen bis 1.5.2015, als er von Jeffrey gekidnapped wurde und ins Haus gelassen wurde)) *Ridgway-Haushalt (1.5.2015 - 21.5.2015) *Larrys Haus (21.5.2015 - 26.5.2015 (Im Haus nach den Events von Psycho Kid Gets Arrested)) *Ridgway-Haushalt (seit 26.5.2015) Trivia *Er ist ähnlich wie Stephen Quire in der Greatest Freakout Ever-Serie und Michael Green in der Angry Grandpa-Serie. Sie haben alle Zornausgaben und zerstören die Sachen deren Familien/deren Sachen werden von deren Familien zerstört. *Er ist der profanste Charakter der Serie. Er sagt "fuck" Dutzende Male pro Folge. Das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, dass er eine bipolare Störung hat. *Obwohl er schon Alkohol trinken darf, trinkt er kein Alkohol. *Er bekam 2014 eine Gehirnerschütterung, während er den Sketch 21 Shots filmte. Er hat nach der Gehirnerschütterung aufgehört, Alkohol zu trinken. Er redete über die Gehirnerschütterung in einem Vlog, und in einem Juggies Powwow. *Jesse arbeitete mal in einer Bank, was er in "THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!" erwähnte, aber er hat gekündigt, um sich mehr auf seinen YouTube-Kanal zu fokussieren. *Sein Lieblings-Esslokal "New Dodges Market" liegt in seiner Heimatstadt in Elmer, New Jersey. *Jesse und Juliette trafen sich auf einer Dating-Website namens Tinder. Sprüche *Ich will keine Waffeln!! (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *Warum filmst du immer?! (Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox) *Ich werde niemals aufhören, zu zocken!! (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *Diese verfickten Clownschuhe!!! (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) *Fick dich! FICK DIESE FAMILIE!!! (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) *HALT DEIN MAUL!! (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games) *NEEEEIN... FUCK !!! (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DU FUCK! (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *Ich werd' beim Jugendamt anrufen! (Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox) *KOMM HER! (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) *Haltet es RiDGiD, Juggies. *Ich werde meinem Therapeuten Bescheid sagen!!! (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *Hast du ein Alkoholproblem? (zu Larry in GETTING IN TENTS!) *Willst du wirklich, dass ich dir verdammt nochmal ins Gesicht schlagen soll? (Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair) *Bist du verrückt?! (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox) *TOM?! TOM!!! (Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies) *HÖR AUF ZU FILMEN!! (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) *WEIẞT DU, WIE VERFICKT VIEL NETFLIX ICH HIER DRAUF GUCKE?!?!?! (Destroying McJuggerNuggets TV!) *Hey there Lil' Bruddas, Big Brudda here! (MCJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER! (HACKED)) *Erinnerst du dich an meine Couch? An meinen Halo-Helm? An meinen verdammten Fernseher? An ALL DEN SCHEIẞ, DEN MEIN DAD WEGEN DIR ZERSTÖRT HAT?!?! '''(Psycho Kid Crushes PS4) *GEH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WEG HIER! DU DENKST, DAS IST LUSTIG?! '''DU DENKST, DAS IST LUSTIG??!!?! (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car)